First Steps
by gravitysabully
Summary: [One-shot. USUK.] July 4 means different things for different people. For Alfred Jones, it means he turns another year older. For Arthur Kirkland, it's a painful reminder of the past. But this year, the meaning could change for both of them. [AU.]


**Hey guys! This is my first full-length _Hetalia_ one-shot, so don't expect that much. I hope everyone's in character, but feel free to point out any OOC-ness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Hetalia._**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland laid in bed and ignored the sun streaming through his window on this hated day. July 4- Alfred's birthday. He gritted his teeth when the birds started chirping. He grabbed a pillow and pressed it to his ears, trying to make the sound go away. He still heard the annoyingly loud birds. Wonderful. He removed the pillow and sat up.

Arthur wobbled on his legs a bit when he first stood up. _Damn sleepiness_, he thought as he hobbled down the stairs to the kitchen. He collapsed in a chair at the table, reaching out for one of the scones he had set out the night before. He took a bite and spit it out. Even his delicious scones couldn't cheer him up. Arthur sighed, wishing for a distraction from the date.

He climbed up the stairs to his room. Arthur quickly readied himself for this rather cursed day. When he opened his closet, he found only his dark, forest green shirt was clean. He sighed as he pulled it on. _This was that git's favorite one, he got me this,_ Arthur thought.

* * *

"Hey, Iggy!" a voice called from behind Arthur. He cringed at the nickname. It had been too long since someone had called him that.

Arthur turned around in his chair which made a squeaking sound on the floors of the Italian cafe.

"What do you want, wanker?" Arthur spat at Alfred. His childhood friend only smiled at him.

"Just wanted to make sure it was you, dude," Alfred said in reply. A smile was plastered on his face and it didn't seem to be going away.

"Why wouldn't it be me?" Arthur replied, turning back to his tea and newspaper.

"I'm not sure, but it would be weird if it wasn't, man." Alfred sat down across Arthur. Just like all those years ago. Arthur flinched away from him.

"Yes. Weird." He took another sip of tea and returned to his newspaper. Only to have Alfred push it down.

"So, I was having this totally rad birthday party thing tonight in honor of me becoming a rocking hero on this day 21 years ago. Wanna come, dude?" Alfred asked.

"No." The newspaper was rolled up and its owner stood and walked away.

Alfred frowned, but then called out, "Okay, dude. If you change your mind, you know where to find me!"

_Git,_ Arthur thought irritably as he walked home.

* * *

It was a stupid little thing, the reason they were fighting. Arthur was tied up in school work and couldn't make Alfred's football games. Arthur had to constantly blow his best friend off because he had so much to do before college. Big deal. But Alfred, like usual had to make a scene. On his birthday, during the party.

"You keep on blowing me off, dude! I just don't know what to think, anymore!" Alfred yelled at Arthur in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the one going to college at the end of the summer, not you! I can't possibly make every bloody game or movie!" Arthur said angrily.

"That doesn't mean you can't have some freaking fun!"

"It means I have to work harder than a sophomore, you bloody wanker!"

"I'm technically a junior now, since school's over," Alfred said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Then I'm technically a college freshman!" Alfred looked at Arthur with anger in his eyes.

"I may be a hero, but I don't know if I can save you from being such a downer, man."

"Then don't bother." And with that, Arthur walked out leaving his friend- acquaintance, now- behind.

"Don't worry about it, dude, I won't!" Alfred yelled after him.

That fight was only the beginning. While Alfred tried to make amends, Arthur ignored all of his calls and texts. Whenever he saw the American native, Arthur pointedly looked away.

_Five years later, and he still won't get the point, _Arthur thought, reflecting on their fight while sitting on his couch.

He was waiting for his friend- only friend, really, Francis to arrive. Arthur really needed to blow off some steam, and ranting was the only way he could do it.

* * *

"Hey, dude," Alfred said, stepping through his door. Tony Walker-Jones looked up from his DS when he heard his stepbrother's voice.

"Hey," he replied, turning back to his game. "Did you see your boyfriend today?"

"He's not my boyfriend, man." Red was creeping up Alfred's face, making it look like a tomato.

"Whatever. Is he coming to the party tonight?"

"No. He just walked away and treated me like I was some stranger." Alfred plopped himself down next to Tony on the couch.

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does," he agreed, turning on the TV.

"Especially since you're in love with the guy."

"I am not!" Alfred protested. His blush was returning with full force.

"Denial is the first stage to acceptance," Tony chuckled, ignoring all his brother's protests.

* * *

"And then, that sad excuse for an adult invites me to his blasted party!" Arthur exclaimed, finishing his rant. He looked at Francis with an angry look in his emerald eyes.

"I don't know why you wouldn't go, mon ami," Francis told Arthur.

"Because I don't want to go to his bloody party." Arthur folded his arms in defiance.

"L'amour, mon cher," Francis said, leaning into the man next to him. Arthur's couch made a creaking sound. "That's a good reason."

"I don't understand a word you're saying, frog!" Arthur said, scowling. He pushed the frog away from him. Said frog only chuckled.

"I said, 'love, my dear'."

"I'm not your anything except close acquaintance! And I'm not in love with that git! He's an insufferable asshole who blows molehills into mountains!" Arthur huffed. Francis only smiled.

"Denial is only the first step to accepting, mon ami," he said knowingly. Despite Arthurs denying statements and curses towards him, Francis laughed.

_Only a matter of time,_ he thought.

"I'm going out for a drink," Arthur growled.

"Is that a really a good idea, mon ami? You know how you get when you drink too much."

"I'm positive, frog. Now drive me to the bloody bar." Arthur opened up the door angrily and stepped through. He looked back at Francis, waiting for him to follow.

"Oh, alright," he sighed.

* * *

"That dummy," Arthur said after his umpteenth shot.

"I know. You told me many times," Francis sighed.

"Do you need any more drinks?" the bartender asked, walking over.

"No, he's had enough," Francis answered. He patted Arthur's shoulder rather awkwardly.

"You're right! I've had enough of that dummy Alfred!" Arthur stood up and ran out of the door. "I'm coming for you, Jones!"

"Um, aren't you going to go after your friend?" the bartender said to Francis.

"No, Arthur must go to his love," Francis sighed. He looked at the bartender closely and asked, "Would you like to be mine, mon cher?"

* * *

"This is a great party, Alfred-san," Kiku, one of Alfred's many friends, said later that night.

"Thanks, dude!" Alfred replied with a big grin. He had a quite a bit to drink and the aftereffects were already starting to show.

Music was blaring as people dressed in the birthday boy's favorite colors (red, white, and blue) danced around and drank alcohol.

That was, of course, a short man with rather large eyebrows opened the door. He drunkenly walked over to Alfred, who was standing next to Tony.

"You dummy Jones!" Arthur roared. His fists began to hit Alfred's chest. "You dummy dummy dummy dummy!"

"Whoa, dude. Calm down," Alfred said, putting his hands in the traditional surrender gesture.

Arthur ignored him. "You dummy dummy dummy! You never noticed, you big dummy!"

"Noticed what?" Confusion was plastered all over Alfred's face.

"My feelings, you dummy! I loved you and you never noticed! You ruined everything, you dummy dummy dummy dummy dummy..."

Alfred's world stopped spinning, not listening to Arthur's rant. _He... Loved me? How is that possible?_ Alfred's drunken mind told him to do one thing, and one thing only.

He leaned down and kissed Arthur. It was like all those fairytales that Arthur had read to him when they were small all rolled into one. True love's kiss. Alfred was positive that's what it was.

But he didn't have enough time to figure out what that meant, because when they broke apart for air, the pair passed out.

* * *

Arthur woke up with a splitting head ache in a place he was certain wasn't his bed. Hell, he didn't even think he was on a bed. _Where am I?_ he wondered through the throbbing of his head.

"So you're finally awake," a voice said from above him. Arthur sat up and looked over his shoulder to see Tony standing by the couch with a glass of orange juice in hand.

"What am I doing here?" Arthur asked, placing a hand to his head.

"I don't know. To call my bro a dummy then make out with him a little?" Tony answered with a shrug.

"I did what?! I would never do that. Not with that git," Arthur protested, but Tony only shook his head.

"Nah, man. You said how Al was a dummy because he never realized your feeling or something like that."

"The only feeling I have towards him is a strong dislike."

"That's not what you said last night."

Arthur groaned and fell back on the couch. "I'm giving up alcohol."

"Good choice," Tony said, handing him the orange juice, "but we both know it won't happen." Arthur just made a grunting sound in disagreement, but he knew Tony was right.

"Hey guys," Alfred yawned as he came down the stairs. He looked around the house with tired eyes. "We've got a lot of cleaning up to do." Tony nodded and left the two by themselves.

"Morning, Iggy," Alfred said, standing next to the couch.

"Good morning," Arthur replied. His voice was as cold as ice, hoping it would chase away his old friend. His hoping was futile because Alfred just crouched down by the couch.

"Hey, Iggy, do you remember anything about a kiss last night?" Alfred asked.

Arthur sat up straight as a stick, his face completely red. "N-no. Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Just something I kinda remembered from last night, dude," Alfred said disappointedly. "I was kinda hoping to-" His face turned red at his thoughts.

"To what?"

"To do it again." Alfred ducked his head to avoid Arthur seeing his blush.

"Wha-what?!" Arthur exclaimed, his mouth agape. Alfred only chuckled. He turned his head to look at Arthur and smile.

"You're surprised?" he chuckled as he leaned in. "I can't say that I am."

Alfred closed the distance as Arthur's eyes widened. They didn't stay that way for long for they fluttered shut.

_Maybe, _he thought as he started lose himself in the kiss, _denial is the first step to acceptance. And maybe, just maybe, I accept._

* * *

**So, that's a wrap! Read and review! If you liked it, review! If you hated it, review! If you have suggestions, review! If you want to read more, review! **

**For my _Denial_ readers, I want to update that by the end of the month, but don't hold me to that. **

**I want to thank Roses-of-Envy, cobaltMnemosyne, and Petit-Arc-en-Ciel for editing this one-shot. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Gravity**


End file.
